In safety critical applications such as automotive applications and industrial applications, if a fault occurs within a controller unit, for example comprising a microcontroller or the like, it is often critical that a safety level is maintained on input/output (I/O) signals of the controller unit to avoid external circuitry from being held in a potentially damaging state, for example a high side driver being held in an always-on state that could cause damage to a load being driven.